A number of outdoor insect traps have been used for capturing flies, yellow jackets etc, around homes, parks and other places, particularly where people are expected to be. Permanent or reusable traps that are typically made of a hard plastic have been used for these purposes. In these traps an attractant is placed in a trap designed to capture insects that enter into the trap. In order to reuse these traps as intended, they must be emptied. In certain circumstances, when emptying, live insects may escape and in the case of yellow jackets, may present a hazard. Use of these traps as disposable traps would be relatively expensive and require the entire trap to be discarded after a single use. A disposable trap has been proposed where a bag is permanently affixed to the trap. This trap however, requires disposal of the entire trap once it is used. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an economical trap comprising a disposable and/or replaceable tapered bag attachment.